Beyond Forever
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: Marik gasped as he heard an all but forgotten voice echo within his mind. Then the world dimmed as he was yanked into his soul room. “Hello…my host…”


**Beyond Forever**

Another one for Maru-kun

By Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

**Warning:** This fic is yaoi and depicts certain actions between males. Reading further indicates that you understand this, are of the proper age, and know that any offence felt from reading this fiction is purely your own fault.

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only.

Seraphim Shock and their Lyrics are also the intellectual property of someone else, and are being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only.

All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi or Seraphim Shock are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional; any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional. Please read and review in an adult manner. Constructive criticism is craved.

* * *

Marik left the tent, the deep droning wordless chant of the other men in his clan fading into blessed silence. With the Pharaoh awake, and fulfilling his duty in Japan, he had little enough to do except prepare for the Pharaoh's eventual return to Egypt.

He climbed the cliffs near his home, a stone's throw from the Pharaoh's tomb, and settled at the top. His feet dangled into the sheer drop, but this was nothing to him. He'd sat here many times before, and his mind was already otherwise occupied.

Marik's feet swung idly, his hand reaching into his pocket and pushing a button on his small player. Ear-buds were inserted a moment later, and as he watched the sunset fade in a riot of reddish-purple hues, he listened to a gentle piano tune. Why did he feel so drawn to this piece of song… it was almost as if it spoke to something within…

Marik gasped as he heard an all but forgotten voice echo within his mind. Then the world dimmed as he was yanked into his soul room._ "Hello…my host…"_

_----_

He looked around in amazement. This wasn't… this couldn't…be… _his_ soul room… Marik stood atop a dune in what appeared to be the deepest desert. Sand was all he could see. There were no city noises, no sounds other than his own breathing and the quiet hiss of shifting sands. The sky was a lovely shade of violet, and he stood there for a long time just admiring the unexpected beauty.

"Hello… my host…" Marik gasped, spinning around and nearly falling as the sand shifted under his feet. A tanned arm shot out and caught him before he could fall, pulling his back up against a firm body.

Too shocked to struggle, Marik froze at what he next heard. _It can't be! Yami!_

"A dream of me still holding you, beneath the violet sky. A painting, of a world soon lost; for here, exists no time. Together through an endless night, beneath October's moon." That voice nearly crooned the words into his ear.

Suddenly released, Marik stumbled forward and out of the other's reach. He turned, to see what he had thought for years was impossible. Yami-no-Marik stood before him, hair as wild as ever. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, and there was a slight smile on his face. Marik took an involuntary step back, afraid that his yami would take control of him once more, then stopped. Was that a flicker of uncertainty in those lavender eyes?

Yami-no-Marik looked away before speaking again. His arms falling to fist at his sides as he began speaking. "This secret, held behind my eyes, I long to give to you. Remember Heaven's scent, remember my touch. If…only you could understand. If only….you could hear my call…"

He hadn't looked at Marik, but one hand had come forward slightly, as if unconsciously reaching for him. Marik hesitated, unsure. This was not the first time his yami had deigned to speak with him; but it was the first since the Pharaoh had defeated him at Battle City. It was also the first time that the darker side of himself had actually, somewhat, confessed anything to him. At least, that's what it sounded like.

Marik jumped, startled as the violet sky became black, the air cold. Night settled in quickly, the moon a pale round orb in the blackness. He jumped again as he sensed his yami behind him, strong arms wrapping around until tanned hands covered his own heart. "Listen to your ancient heart. In midnight's sun, it waits for you."

A tall mirror appeared, then two more, casting infinite reflections from all angles of the pair. Seemingly locked in a passionate embrace, the image Marik saw revealed, while false, was incredibly arousing. His yami leaned in to whisper seductively. "Within the cold… within the dark… A mirror's fate will surely keep you…"

In the image, the yami's hands roamed wantonly over Marik's body. Sliding beneath his shirt to caress his stomach, fingertips slipping just beneath the waistband to torment the sensitive skin there. A spark of light, now the only illumination, came into being over Marik's heart.

"And through the Darkness, we'll find the Light. Beyond forever, you will be mine. It's everything I could never say. Take one last breath, and slip away…" Still captivated by the image reflected before him, Marik feebly fought against his growing arousal, gasping as the full impact of his other's words sank in.

His mind reeled. None of this was making very much sense. After a brief mental struggle, Marik finally decided he was dreaming, and if he was, why shouldn't he enjoy himself a little?

He surrendered to what he thought was a dream, fact now matching the seductive false image, causing it to reflect true. He leaned back into the embrace, allowing the yami's hands to roam where they would, allowing their reflected image to arouse him further.

They sank to sit upon the desert sands. Marik reclined against his yami, still staring with heavy-lidded eyes at their mirrored images. He moaned and lifted his hips impatiently, pulling his stomach in to allow the other access.

A quiet snap was his only warning, a cool hand grasped him and he gasped again. His hips thrust up on their own accord, up and into that waiting hand. Marik moaned softly, his mind going blank as his body reveled in the sensations. He barely heard Yami-no-Marik's husky words as he was brought ever closer to his completion. "Now join with me in black embrace, and dance upon your nameless grave…"

Marik stiffened a moment later, a hoarse wordless cry escaping as he arched his back, his heaven found within his ecstasy.

"To spill the Light, and pour yourself in final sacrifice…" Yami-no-Marik's words went unheard as Marik came down from his hormone-induced high. He brought up his soiled hand before Marik as Marik's eyes fluttered open to ground him once more. "Now, lick the Sin, the crushing fount, as one, with Devil's sight."

Bemused, still dazed, Marik obeyed. He opened his mouth and set about licking and sucking his own essence off his yami's hand. His yami moaned at the gentle ministrations, rubbing himself against Marik's back, holding him close. Marik continued, enjoying the uncharacteristic sounds coming from behind him.

"And through the Darkness…we'll find…the Light." The words were spoken in a halting whisper, punctuated with gasping pauses and a soft moan at the end. "Beyond…forever…you will…be mine… It's everything…I could…never…say… Take one…last breath…and slip…away…"

Marik felt inordinately pleased at hearing his yami rendered speechless. He was enjoying this 'dream' very much. He released the now mostly clean hand, and turned onto hands and knees to face his darker half, his yami. "Beyond forever?"

Yami-no-Marik reached up, cupping Marik's face with one hand. His eyes were dark, intense with his unrelieved passion. "You're mine…"

Marik's eyes widened as he was pulled forward into a passionate kiss, resisting at first, then yielding. He was in a dream after all, he reminded himself as he was slowly pulled atop his yami, their kiss unbroken. He brought his legs up to straddle his yami's hips, then finally pulled away to sit up and look down at Yami-no-Marik. Marik was finding that dominating his yami in this manner was quite enjoyable, and arousing. He toyed with Yami-no-Marik's waistband for a moment before popping the button and slowly sliding the zipper down. He grinned devilishly as he teased his now writhing yami. "You're mine."

Yami-no-Marik gasped, incapable of actual speech, he spoke directly to Marik's mind as sparks began gathering behind his closed eyes. _'And through the Darkness, we'll find the Light. Beyond forever, you will be mine. It's everything I could never say. Take one….last breath…and…slip…away…!'_

As Marik 'heard' the last gasped word, his yami jerkily stiffened. Head thrown back with a silent scream, twitching and breath hitching as he slowly recovered, Marik was finding himself unable to look away. Before his yami had fully recovered, he leaned forward to whisper his question again, into his yami's ear. "Beyond forever?"

Lavender eyes snapped open, still a little glazed from their recent activities. Yami-no-Marik stared Marik down until the latter felt the dizzying sensation that preceded his return to full awareness and control of his body.

-----

Marik opened his eyes slowly, staring up into the infinite darkness of the starry sky. As his mind became more alert and aware, he realized his legs still dangled over the nearby precipice. He scooted back away from the edge, having to remove his hand from inside his pants and wipe it semi-clean on the ground first. He sat upright, shocked as he heard again that all-too-familiar voice echo within his mind.

_'You are mine…'_

～おわり　です　か。～


End file.
